Sealed Fox Lunar Sage
by Half-beastdragonsoul2013
Summary: On an ambiguous night, a kitsune named Kogemori duels a human named Kagayaki Hikaru, and loses. Kogemori is then awakened by Applebloom many centuries later in human form and with little memory of his past. The six-pointed star on his back is key to restoring his true form and everything that came with it. On a side note, friendship is the last thing he wants.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

_watch?v=MExeeMx_r3w - _Timberwolf Ambush Scene (Her comfortable silence)

* * *

_Kagayaki Hikaru sighed deeply. His opponent was a large, brown four-tailed kitsune, with its tails fluffed more than usual, its golden eyes narrowed, tense body and ears close to its vulpine head._

"_It doesn't have to be this way, Kogemori." Hikaru yelled. "I can help-"_

_'How dare you pull that on me, you friendship freak!' Kogemori shook its head and shot daggers at the human. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of a black scabbard on his adversary's hand and took note of his black hair and light grey clothes. On the back of his kimono was a large, white six-pointed star that seemed to stick out._

_Tails flared, the dark blue wisps intensified into flames and with a stomp of his paws, dark blue flames shot out of his mouth, igniting his opponent and sending him skyward._

_In response, Hikaru unsheathed his blade and recovered with a backflip, wasting no time with a dash towards the large fox and missed after a wide, horizontal swing, only to be slammed onto the ground by a tail. He then slowly rose to his feet and slashed, only to be countered by his opponent's tails. Picking himself up once more, he dodged a tail and dashed towards his opponent. The fight dragged on with his sword and Kogemori's tails and flames clashed. Anger mixed with rage fueled the intensity of the battle as the grass ignited onto flames, smoldering into ashes._

_'Dammit! I forgot that Kogemori's tough.' The human thought as he blocked his opponent's attacks. An idea formed in his head as he watched the fox jump backward then charge at full speed, his body slowly engulfing in flames. **"THIS ENDS NOW!"** He let out a cry of rage as his sword cleaved through his opponent, stopping him in his tracks and watching the kitsune fall. With a series of hand signs, magenta chains rose from the ground and attached themselves to Kogemori's paws and tails. The shocked expression on the kitsune's face was clear as he struggled to wrench himself free, but to no avail._

_'Ngh... This isn't over yet, Hikaru.' The kitsune growled._

_Tails slowly fading, he felt the weight in his body decrease and his vision starting to fade. Akikane watched in horror as his paws became engulfed in a dark blue light followed by the rest of his body. When the light dissipated, he had hands and feet where his paws should be and his body was covered by a dark blue kimono with leaf patterns and a pair of charcoal-black pants. In addition, where there had been four tails, only one remained._

_"Oh, but it's over." Hikaru chuckled with a smug smile on his face and looked down at the former kitsune_.

_'Ngh! When I get out of this accursed prison, you-' Kogemori breathed and tried to lift his head, but couldn't due to the collar on his neck. He also heard his voice squeak while his body shrank._

_'Forgive me...' Hikaru thought. He shook his head and knelt down. "It's over. You won't plague my family any longer. And you won't see the light of day." The former kitsune felt Hikaru's hand press down on his back and tried to grit his teeth, but let out a pain-filled scream as he felt a burning sensation on his back._

_'What... did you do to me!?' Kogemori growled while breathing heavily, his vulpine ears pinned back in response to his newfound dismay. At the same time, Hikaru retracted his hand from his back and coldly answered, "As long as that emblem is on your back, you will be unable to revert to your true form."_

Upon kneeling down on the former kitsune's exhausted figure, Hikaru noticed that Kogemori's eyes stayed the same and watched as the six-pointed star on his opponent's back slowly faded and his eyes closed. With a tight grip on the scabbard, he stood up and faced the half-human; he walked away as a statue of a fox with a blue orb formed above him.

Fast forward nine thousand years later, in the land of Equestria...

"Instrumental is this test, potential in alchemy you have. " Zecora commented as she added the herbs onto the brew. "This has been passed down from mentor to apprentice for many generations, this salve."

"Wait... what kind of salve is it?" Applebloom inquired.

"Made from Hearts' Desire and chamomile dust, it is capable of fostering trust." The zebra took a quick glance toward her window and said, "Gather the herbs before sunset, but watch the timberwolf threat." She gave the lemon-coated filly a basket and a red amulet before sending her apprentice off into the depths of the forest.

Thick trees and the pitch-black darkness surrounded the filly with trepidation, with every step forward was a crunch on the forest floor. She gave a long sigh as she trotted about in the darkness and tried not to think about the fate that befell her parents.

'_Ah cain't believe it. At this rate, ahm gunna be gettin an alchemy cutie mark!'_ The filly thought and did a double take before continuing in her mental monologue, cringing at the musky scent. _The last thing I want to try is Rainbow's cooking. Ah dun think it's possible to even set oatmeal on fire._ She shuddered and cringed at the memory while trying to keep herself focused.

[Applebloom's Memories, One Year Ago, Golden Oaks Library]

_"You think alchemy exists!?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Alchemy is just a more complicated way of mixing things."_

_"Alchemy is more than 'mixing things', Rainbow. Alchemy is a science aimed at transmuting two or more objects." Twilight answered, then frowned at Rainbow. "Cooking, on the other hoof also involves mixing two or more objects to create a meal... like oatmeal._

_"Like what!?"_

_"For example, it is impossible to set oatmeal on fire." Twilight frowned once more, then slowly turned towards me with a tired look._

_"Heya, 'Twahlaht. Rainbow." I greeted the two with a cute grin. "What choo 'talkin 'bout?"_

_"We were talking about my terrible cooking skills." Rainbow answered plainly._

_"Well, what brings you here, Applebloom?" The lavender mare spoke with a questioning tone._

_"Do yah have any books 'bout alchemy?" I inquired._

_"Alchemy cutie mark?" Both mares tilted their heads in confusion._

_"Ahve bin workin with Zecora so long, that ah maht git mah cutie mark in alchemy." I squealed with joy and leaned closer to the lavender mare with a smile on my face so wide it kin cut offa mah face._

_"I don't think I've seen you with an interest in books before." Twilight commented. "I thought you were into carpentry."_

_"Me too. But ah did better potion-makin than patchin' up Sweet Apple Acres." I replied. "I'll still patch up Sweet Apple Acres every now and then, though."_

_"If it means having to improve your skills, then okay." Twilight grinned at Rainbow, who responded with a glare._

_"Oh, come on! My cooking's not THAT bad!" Rainbow complained._

_"There's a reason why I never let you cook in the library." The librarian deadpanned." At least Applebloom has more potential-"_

* * *

"It shouldn't be too hard..." The filly mumured. "I hope this torch will last me the entire trip to the potion ingredients and back home."

With a basket on her back, she procured herbs needed for the potion, ignoring the Poison Joke nearby, chuckling at a memory of Applejack and her friends' experiences. Needless to say, poison joke is not to be underestimated.

_Fostering trust... fostering trust..._ Applebloom wondered and sighed. "It doesn't make any sense at all."

Her comfortable silence was suddenly broken by a loud crack from the floor, alerting the filly of several shadows. Applebloom backed up slowly until her hindhooves felt wood... and heard a snort. Her pink bow flared up like wings while chills ran down her spine from the musky scent.

She turned around slowly and lifted her head at a pair of glowing square eyes and flinched. Applebloom gradually lifted her head and was greeted by a snort and a loud roar. Her heart began to beat rapidly. Either way, being timberwolf food is not a great way to die.

Applebloom breathed heavily while cantering away from the eyes. Her hooves tripped over a root and landed on her face. Wincing from the pain, she pulled herself into a fetal position and groaned softly. It was only some time ago that she realized that they were the very same pack that devoured her parents. Not too far from her, the basket rolled over, spilling its contents onto the ground. Upon lifting her head, the entirety of the pack loomed over her, and had only enough energy to scream before blacking out.

Zecora paced on the dirt floor of her tree, with a hoof in her muzzle. _My mind is fillled with lead, and it is almost time for Applebloom to go to bed._ Stepping out into the forest, a distant scream of a filly echoed out from the darkness and a chill ran through her spine in response.

_If dear Applebloom is dead, then the timberwolves will have reason to dread._ With only a small pouch of green dust equipped and a strong desire to rescue her dear apprentice from the Forest, Zecora then cantered off into the darkness...

* * *

In the darkness of the Everfree Forest, a pair of golden eyes glowed and a tower of neck rings chimed, warding away any other timberwolves that dare come close. Applebloom slowly lifted her head and groaned softly, the rest of her voice obscured by the low growls of the pack. Her life was about to end when all of the timberwolves were suddenly enveloped in a blue mist.

Sniffing the air, the timberwolves turned around and whimpered as if a higher presence frowned upon them. To ponykind, the Everfree Forest was unnatural. The sun and moon moved on their own, plants and animals took care of themselves and the weather also operated on their own. But... it was also as if there was something stronger than all of them, save for the Ursa Major.

All of the timberwolves felt a burning sensation and a crackling sound intensified, howling in pain as the embers ate away at their bodies. Applebloom averted her gaze for fear her eyes may be burnt from the light illuminating the depths of the Forest. Time seemed to slow as the howling intensified, the equine shape trotting closer. The chime of neck rings jingled, and the golden eyes briefly flickered. Lurching forward, Zecora fell to her knees as a blue mist escaped from her body, briefly coalcesing into a fox-like aura before entering Applebloom's amulet.

"I am glad you are alright." Zecora gave a relieved sigh. "Did the timberwolves bite?"

"Ah don't think so." Applebloom's left hindhoof seemed to be fine, but winced trying to stand up. "Ow."

"I take it back. But at least you are not a snack." She chuckled softly and noticed a basket with some trampled herbs nearby, frowning at the wasted effort, then gave another relieved sigh at her apprentice. With a quick nod, Zecora lowered herself and motioned Applebloom to climb on her back.

Still left in the pitch-black sea of trees, Applebloom flinched when the amulet started pulsing with a dark blue aura. Zecora found herself wrapped in the same dark blue aura until her hooves felt a distortion in space. Pulling back briefly, her eyes took note of the various talismans taped around the trees, all of them having been written in runes and in a language she did not know. And yet, her days in the Everfree Forest acquainted her to this presence.

Upon stepping through the portal, Applebloom and Zecora were greeted by the soft crunch of grass and a stone fox statue with a dark blue ball, imbued with an ancient magic from a distant time. The two found themselves awed by the leaves falling gracefully from the trees, bathed in moonlight.

"What is this place?" The lemon filly inquired.

"This glade I found some time ago, long before the Poison Joke woe." Zecora answered.

Pulsing slowly in sync with Applebloom and Zecora, the amulet on the former's neck resonated with the orb, held by the fox statue's jaws, both of them in a dark blue aura.

"The darkness of the Everfree touches not this hallowed sanctum." Zecora commented solemnly. "Time is frozen, but we can hear its silent anthem." She trotted closer to a fox statue in a dynamic pose, its paws spread wide while its two of its four tails shot skyward and its size to be slightly larger than an Ursa Minor. Upon a closer look, the orb had an area with a diamond-shaped indent. Another quick glance towards Applebloom's amulet, then at the indent put two and two together.

Giving the vulpine statue an affirmative nod, Zecora trotted closer and her body was quickly wrapped in a leaf swirl. Applebloom watched in concern as her mentor was lifted into the air, her blue eyes slowly shifting into a bronze yellow. She watched as the dark blue flames covered her mentor and drew back in fear, the orb on the statue's mouth pulsing with increasing frequency.

Before she can cover her eyes from the harsh flames, the entire glade became wrapped in a dark blue light and the ground beneath them trembled. Straining under the immense power given to her, Zecora's eyes shifted into a golden yellow color and the flames were released skyward, manifesting into a massive pillar that can be seen all the way from Manehatten. The trembling stopped once the resulting energy receeded, robbing the alchemist of her energy and dropping her to the ground with a loud thump.


	2. Chapter 2: Wandering Flame

watch?v=13ZYRXdYq_U - Meeting Kogemori (A peaceful silence)

* * *

A peaceful silence pervaded the glade as the morning sun poured out from the trees. Applebloom slowly regained consciousness and rose to her hooves, only to wince from her previous injury and otherwise protected from the magic blast, much to her relief. To her unrelief, Zecora lay unconscious and the vulpine statue was nowhere to be seen, save for some rubble.

Apple Bloom shook her head and trotted closer to the creature, a scrawny, brown-haired human clad in foreign clothes. The girl's lower-back length spiky hair also contributed to her effiminate appearance. Her tan, fox-faced head had a peaceful smile, as if dreaming about something and also had a pair of small, red fang-like markings on her right cheek. Upon a closer look, she noticed that she had appendages akin to Spike's claws and her ears were nowhere to be seen. She also heard a faint growl and fell over with a startled squeak. When nothing happened, she poked the chains on the human's hands, but they desintegrated into dust.

"Welcome to Equestria, my friend. Time has passed since we met. "Apple Bloom jumped at the sudden rhyme and flinched.

"Without your power, Apple Bloom would have met her end. And I am now in your debt."

"How did-" The lemon filly gasped, then regained her composure. She turned to her mentor with a raised eyebrow and a questioning tone in her voice. "Ah don't get it."

"The boy speaks with his heart. Telepathy is a skill he can impart." Zecora replied as she set the incomplete ball on the grass. "Come, Apple Bloom. It is time to return home before Applejack goes boom."

"Right. Wait... what's gonna happen to him?" She looked up to her mentor and inquired, "How did you know he was a guy?"

"That I do not know. Perhaps he has something to owe." The alchemist mused. "It was a jolt, when I first learned he was really a colt."  
****

_"Ah don't get it."_

Overwhelmed by a pounding sensation inside his head, Kogemori's golden eyes gradually fluttered open to the harsh sunlight and a sea of green. Kogemori blinked and covered his eyes. The squeaky and western-sounding voice washed away the pain in his head, but at the same time piqued his interest. Close to his vision was a surprisingly familiar orb. Sunlight reflected off a dark blue onion-sized orb, giving off a slight sheen. It glowed a calm cyan, prompting the former kitsune to reach out. To his surprise, the orb felt icy cold and part of its smooth surface seemed to be missing a diamond-shaped piece.

With some difficulty, Kogemori took a tentative step forward. He tripped over, but shook it off and stood up once more and stepped out of the glade. Tightly held within his grip was a dark blue ball, about to serve as a makeshift lamp.

The trees here blocked most of the sunlight. Golden square eyes gleamed in the darkness as Kogemori found himself unable to move, held airborne by a magenta aura. His grip loosened and his head now felt like it was being pressed. Gritting his teeth together, he winced as he watched every ounce of energy in his lanky body ebbing away into the gate. With his emptied mind, Kogemori's vision began to blur. The dull sound of hoofsteps echoed and the trees tilted and his hands loosened, dropping the ball onto the ground. All he saw was a mass of light grey and dark grey before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Ponyville?

watch?v=fOC4t7Y5jiE - Zecora's Hut (Overwhelmed)

watch?v=yhcGBiI_BbQ - Meeting Apple Bloom (green aura)

* * *

Overwhelmed once more by a pounding sensation inside his head, Kogemori's golden eyes gradually fluttered open to the sight of wooden equine masks, various flasks hanging from the ceiling, other ones resting on several wooden tables attached to the walls, candles and what resembled a large pot. Taking note of a firm cot below him, the earthy scent of herbs greeted him as the sounds of bubbles popping and dull hoofsteps filled the silence. Kogemori's lithe body felt heavy and limp, exhausted from awakening.

"The danger has passed and the weather cannot be forecast." A rhyme broke the silence, startling the former demon. The rhyming voice sounded low enough that it sounded masculine, but at time same time, a feminine tone can be heard. "At the edge of the Everfree, where my hut lies. However, this is a complete surprise."

Kogemori raised an eyebrow at the voice, intrigued by the striped horse standing in front of him. Towers of gold contrasted with the dark grey stripes in a sea of grey. Most horses he had seen in his life had various shades of brown and were incapable of human speech. But this one did. And so did that other voice, but sounded significantly younger than his own.

"This ball is yours, am I correct?" Zecora spoke, breaking the silence and set a dark blue orb on the bed. Kogemori nodded slowly and turned towards the orb, then towards his host with a curious expression. "Zecora is my name, alchemy is my trade. Would you like to stay for breakfast I made?"

The wild-haired girl grinned. With the orb stowed away in his clothes, the mild scent of mushrooms pervaded the air; beckoning him to stay. A cyan light shone brightly, his eyes flickering for a moment. Kogemori looked around and stood. Torn between staying for breakfast and leaving outside, his heart won out. With gravity on his side, he crouched down and assumed a feral stance.

_'Good. I still know some things.'__ Kogemori smiled to himself as he crept slowly and catiously, taking care not to be alerted. Once he was close to the door, his hand took hold of the door and slowly pulling the door closer, cringing from an audible creak. His heart pounded, now that Zecora heard the creak. Panicking mentally, he quickly opened the door and bolted!_

_"Where are you? I made some... stew?" Zecora looked around, perplexed with the shifting of dust and the absence of her guest. With no one else to share breakfast with, she returned to pouring out soup and went on to start on her own._

* * *

Much to his surprise, the hut behind him turned out to be a large, hollowed out tree. Most of the path ahead was covered by thick fog and a large bed of blue flowers. Kogemori's chest started to glow a faint green, his vision shifting from normal to greyscale. With his dark blue body intertwined with a faint, green mist in a sea of grey, he took off into a sprint, rushing through roots and rocks and the occasional manticore. None of the denizens of the natural forest paid attention the dark blue blur flying past pillars of brown and seas of green running like a dog, eventually stopping at a patch of sunlight between a pair of trees.

Stepping onto the light, Kogemori was greeted by clear skies and houses with straw roofs. Next to him was a sign with letters of some sort written in another language and ahead of him were a sea of trees with red fruits. He also took note of a big house with leaves on top and a pale pink aura.

_'So far, so good.'_ He grinned to himself as he took in his new surroundings. Until the green aura coalesced into an equine shape, and seemed to gather around his body somewhat. Kogemori froze. With the green aura coming closer to his general direction, he scanned the area and leapt into the closest bush. When he peered through, the sight in front of him was completely surprising.

The green aura emanated from a small, lemon-coated, amaranth-maned horse. Kogemori slapped his forehead and frowned as the hoofsteps grew louder. The shard around the filly's neck pulsed with increasing frequency and as he tried to sneak away, a pair of lemon hooves parted the bushes.

"Gotcha!" Applebloom yelled. "What-"

_'-the heck!?'_

Gold and gamboge stared at each other as the scent of leaves and apples mixed together in a cool, refreshing breeze. Silence pervaded the air. Human and pony stood near the edge of the Everfree, a ways off near Sweet Apple Acres.

"Ahm not gunna hurt 'cha." Apple Bloom assured and stepped back. "Stan' up so ah can see what you are." The filly beamed and watched as he stood to his full height.

_'Hurt me? I doubt it.'_

'Wow. Yer awful tall fer a new creature.' Apple Bloom whistled.

'Then you're small for a horse.' Kogemori rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'That's because ahm a filly.'

_'Oh.'_

"Anyway, ah don't think ahve seen yah 'round these parts." Apple Bloom commented. "What's yer name?"

_'Uh... my name?''_

"Yeah, your name." The filly grinned.

_'I swear, if the name John Doe-'_

"John Doe's yer name, ya say? Mah name's Apple Bloom. Nice tah meet 'cha." She reached out a hoof, only to return it as John Doe's bewildered look showed his unfamiliarity as she drew back.

"What's wrong, John?" The filly asked with concern.

_'How are you able to understand my words? If anything, there should be some sort of barrier preventing us from comprehending each other.'_

"Ah think I have what yer lookin' for." Apple Bloom grinned as she presented a familiar dark blue shard. Kogemori gaped and shook his head, immediately presenting the orb. Both pieces shone brightly as if imbued with an ancient power. Both pieces pulsed twice, his dark blue mixing with the filly's green. The orb radiated with the earth and its gestalt shone with his dark blue aura.

"Zecora mentioned that yer a telepath, an' this protection ward o' mine is the only way that ah can talk tah you." Apple Bloom cracked a smile as she lifted her head towards the girl. "Plus, yer gonna need somepony tah talk to."

* * *

The scent of apples pervaded the air, the midday sun looming over Sweet Apple Acres. Big Macintosh was nowhere to be found and Applejack can be seen bucking trees with her mighty hindhooves. Granny Smith snored like a hibernating bear in winter as she sat in her rocking chair near the main house. Apple Bloom breathed the scent of home as John Doe took in the acres and acres of trees. Nearby the duo was a tree filled with delicious, savory apples waiting to be bucked.

John Doe stared at the red fruits with wondrous curiosity. With their mild scent, their red bodies standing out in a sea of green and brown. His mental ode to the apples became interrupted by a loud growl. A loud growl that was followed by a faint bark. A seemingly faint bark that echoed through the farm.

A chilled spark flew up John's spine and his eyes shrank. He stepped back from the tree with a fearful look in his eyes and winced. It came from a brown dog with white splotches and semi-pricked ears.

_**BARK! BARK!**_

__'There goes my pants.' _John gulped._


End file.
